Alito and Girag playing matchmaker
by mangafa
Summary: Alito and Girag will try to bring both Merag and Durbe together. Will their plan suceed or fail,even they ask vector for help which only cause trouble. and Nasch must not find it out that Durbe has a crush on his sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Alito's plan

Somewere in the Barian world,Durbe was looking for Nasch and his

sister Merag. ''I wonder were they could be?'' Durbe thought until he heard then finally heard a voice. ''Are you looking for me Durbe?'' Durbe turns around. It was Merag behind him''Merag.'' Durbe stared at her as he had a blush on his face. For Durbe Merag was very beautiful. Merag looked at him,''Is something wrong Durbe?'' She asked. Durbe shook his head. ''No there is nothing wrong Merag.''Durbe replied even trying to cover his blush. Merag then smiles at him,''If you say so Durbe.'' Merag then decides to leave,untill Durbe then stops her. ''Merag wait..I come with you.'' Merag nods,''Alright Durbe as I wanted to check,what the others are doing.'' Durbe already knew what Vector Girag,Alito and Mizael are up to. ''By the way what's Nasch doing Merag?'' Durbe asked. Merag sighed,''Vector had his habbit to sit on Nasch's throne again.'' Durbe sweatdropped. ''Hehe Vector never learns.'' Durbe thought. Then he and Merag heads to were Alito and Girag are. ''Hi you two,so what are you two doing having a duel?''Merag asked. Alito nods,''Well we just finished our duel Merag and Girag lost this time to me.'' Girag was not really amused,''Next time I will win Alito,and by the are you two dating or something?''Girag asked. ''No we arent dating Girag..we are only checking on you guys right Durbe?'' Durbe nods''Indeed Merag.'' Durbe replied. Alito looked at Durbe,''Hmm to me it looks like Durbe,has a crush on her''The red barian thought. ''Well we take our leave now you guys.''Merag said. Girag and Alito watched them leaving. ''Say Girag,what do you think of them they are kinda cute together.''Girag nods in agreement. ''Ermm yes,but hey what are you thinking Alito?''Girag asked. Alito smirks,''What I am trying to say is,we must make Merag falling in love with Durbe.'' Girag doesnt really follow his buddy's plans.''So whats your plan Alito,in order to pair them up?'' Alito then crossed his arms.''Hmm let me hink.

Girag tries to think of something too,''Well we could ask Mizael for help as well.''Girag suggested. Alito then looked at his friend,''I am not sure,you know Mizael isnt into for this.''Alito replied. ''Maybe you are right Alito,he doesnt like to hang with us both.'' Alito then sighed,''Well we also could,ask Vector to help us.'' Girag shook his head. ''Vector helping us,to play matchmaker well we could ask him.''

Alito shrugged.''Guess we have no choice,alright we ask Vector.''Alito replied. The two then heads to the other crystal castle,were Vector was.

**Next chapter 2 will be Alito and Girag ask Vector to tag along,in order to pair up Durbe and Merag. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Vector's help**

Alit and Girag went to Vector,as usually Vector was a bit bored. He saw them approaching. ''What do you two want?''Vector asked. ''Well we..though if you like to help us out Vector with something.''Alit asked. ''Oh really,then yeah what should I help you two with?'' Vector replied. Girag looked at him,''Its about Durbe and Merag Vector.'' Vector laughed. ''Whats so funny Vector?''Alito said. Vector then calms down,''Its just nothing Alito but it will be fun to pair them up and see them kissing hehe.''Vector laughed again. Both Alit and Girag

sweatdropped,''So do you have a plan to,make our first move Vector?''Girag asked. Vector then stood up,''Well we first can do is,we will put Merag in danger.''Vector suggested. ''Putting Merag in danger you say Vector?''Alit replied. Vector nods,''Extactly and if she is in danger,Durbe will try to save her.''Girag and Alit werent sure with his

plan yet. ''Vector it wont be too dangerous for her,you know how angry Nasch can be if something happens to her.''Alit reminded Vector. Vector shrieked,''Ermm yeah I know he is way to overprotective.''Vector sweatdropped. Vector then looked at his two fellow emperors,''May I know,what your first plan is to pair them up Alit?'' Girag too would like to know it as well.

Both he and Vector looked at Alit.''I thought of them first,to having a date together.''Alit said. Vector and Girag looked at each other. ''Alright then let us try,if we can suceed it to make them dating.''Vector said. And so the three of them started their operation pairing Durbe and Merag. Alito writes a sort of a love letter for Merag. ''I hope Merag,wont reconize my writings.''Alit sweatdropped. Girag tries to find a perfect spot for Merag and Durbe,and Vector tries to locate them.

As Vector wanted to approached them, ''Oh crap There is Nasch with them,I better wait till he leaves.''Vector thought. Nasch Merag and Durbe were talking. ''So Durbe everything is going well,with the others?''Nasch asked. ''Yes Nasch,only Merag and I havent seen Mizael for a while.''Durbe replied. Nasch too find it odd,''I am sure he is fine.'' Nasch then spots Vector. ''There you are Vector.''Nasch said. Vector stood still. ''Geez he saw me,dang now I must distract Nasch from this operation.''Vector thought. Nasch Durbe and Merag looked at Vector. ''Is something the matter Vector?'' Vector shook his head,and laughs.

''Err no there is nothing going on Nasch hehe.'' Nasch finds it odd,even Durbe and Merag looks at him. ''Vector you're acting weird.''Merag said.

Vector glared at her,''No I am fine Merag,and besides Nasch how about we spend a day together?''Vector asked. Nasch Durbe and Merag were surprised. ''Since when does Vector want,to spend a day with Nasch?''Durbe thought.

Merag found it strange too,''Something tells me that Vector is planning something,but I dont know what.'' Vector then grabs Nasch,''Hey wait a minute Vector!''Nasch said.

Vector drags Nasch away from Durbe and Merag,she had the feeling that Vector might be pulling pranks again. ''What do you think Durbe?''She asked.

Durbe shrugged ''I dont know Merag,but still I have a strange feeling about it.''

Meanwhile Alit was done with writing the letter,''Good now the letter is done,I need to give it to Merag and say its from Durbe.''Alit thought. He decides to find Girag,''Girag did you found a good spot!''Alito yelled. Girag heard his buddy calling him. ''Yes I found a great place,there is a great view here on the palace.'' Alit looked around ''Ahh awsome,Durbe and Merag will love it.'' Alit and Girag went to find both Durbe and Merag.

Hour later both saw Durbe and Merag,''Girag distract Durbe for a while,as I will give the letter to Merag.'' Girag nods. ''I will buddy.''Girag replied. Girag then approaches them,''Durbe I need to talk with you,just only for a while.''Durbe and Merag saw Girag. ''Girag you want to talk with me?''Durbe asked. Girag nods''Just come Durbe.''

Girag then drags Durbe,when Alit takes his chance now Merag isnt paying attention. Alit tips on her shoulder,Merag looks at Alito. ''What is it Alit?'' But before she could get a answer Alit pulls a letter in her hand,''This letter is from Durbe!'' Alit replied and he runs off. Leaving Merag confused behind. ''A letter from Durbe?'' Merag thought.

She then opens the letter,and reads it. ''Dear Merag..would you like to go out with me?'' Merag couldnt believe it.

**To be continued.**

**Next up Chapter 3 Vector distracting Nasch,and will Merag believe really that Durbe wrote the letter. Even Mizael will show up and spies on them as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 Distracting Nasch and releashing Tachyon dragon**

**Vector took Nasch to his crystal palace,''Vector what do you want from me?''Nasch asked. Vector smirks ''Well how about we have a duel Nasch,to kill some time together?''Vector replied. Nasch sighed,and couldnt still not believe whats going on. **

**On the other hand behind a crystal,both Girag and Durbe were talking.''Girag tell me whats going on?''Durbe asked. Girag looks at Durbe,''You want Merag badly dont you Durbe?'' Durbe blushed madly what Girag just said. ''How do you know,that I like Merag?'' Girag sweatdrops and must not tell it to Durbe yet. ''Heheh well I can see it in your eyes Durbe,you have a crush on her.''**

**Durbe then wanted to leave,till Girag stops him.''Durbe wait,before you leave take this.''Girag gives Durbe some flowers. ''Girag what are you planning?''Durbe wanted a answer from him. ''Just give the flowers to Merag,and go for it romeo.'' Girag drags him back to Merag . Merag spotted them,but mostly she noticed that Durbe had flowers in his hands. ''So here we are ,and good luck Durbe.''Girag takes his leave without saying a word. Meanwhile after a duel,Vector needs to come up with something else to distract Nasch. **

**''Alright I need a other plan.''Vector thought as Nasch looks at Vector,''Vector are you keeping a secret from me?''Nasch asked. Vector shook his head''No I dont have any secrets from you,why should I hehe!'' **

**Nasch didnt liked how Vector acted like that,''Anyway I dont have time,for your games Vector.''Nasch said. He turns around and leaves. Vector watched Nasch leaving. ''Should I let Nasch discover this secret,or should I better distract him longer.'' Vector thought. Vector then runs after Nasch,''Nasch wait!". Nasch heard Vector,''What do you want now Vector?'' Vector pants. **

**''Hehe lets us have some fun Nasch,just you and me.''Vector replied. Nasch shook his head. ''Urghh fine then Vector,I only hope it isnt one of your pranks.''Nasch said. ''You wont regret Nasch,let us now observe what Miza chan is doing.'' **

**''Are you guys,speaking about me?'' Mizael's voice was heard behind Vector and Nasch. Both they saw the dragon tamer approaching them,''So what are you two up too?''Mizael asked. ''Well I am not sure whats going on,but Vector doesnt seem to let me go.''Nasch replied. Mizael looks at Vector''Dont you dare to do something weird,I will be watching you Vector.''Mizael said. Vector smirks''Dont worry Miza chan,I wont harm Nasch but I want you to do a favor for me.''Vector said. **

**''And what kind of favor Vector?''Mizael asked, Vector then pulls Mizael close to him. ''I want you to releash Tachyon dragon on Merag,so pretend that she would be in danger.''Vector whispered. Mizael didnt liked it. ''No I wont play along,with your games Vector.''Mizael whispered back. Mizael leaves. Vector saw him leaving,''If you wont,then I will releash Tachyon dragon on her.''Vector mumbled to himself. **

**Later Mizael wanted to know what Girag and Alit were doing,''I wonder why Vector wanted to releash Tachyon Dragon on Merag,only in order to pretend she is in danger.''Mizael wondered. At the mean time Alit and Girag spies on Durbe,if the plan works. ''Come on Durbe give Merag the flowers.''**

**Durbe then gives Merag the flowers,''For you Merag.'' Merag was stunned and she looked at the flowers,''Oh Durbe thats sweet of you.''Merag took the flowers. Until she then hugs Durbe. Durbe blushed and hugs her back. Alit liked this cute sight,and Girag couldnt hold his tears. ''Awww this is so sweet.''Girag said. **

**While they were spying on Durbe and Merag,both Alit and Girag are unaware that Mizael is heading to their direction. Alit smiled,''Alright Girag, time to more love in this operation.'' Mizael spotted Alit and Girag,''What are they doing?''Mizael thought. **

**''And which operation,does Alit mean dont tell me that they are planning something stupid .''Mizael then hids behind one of the crystals,and waits till both Girag and Alit passes him by. Girag went ahead till Mizael appears in front of them,Girag and Alit stood still. ''Oh hi Mizael...''Alit said. Girag sweatdropped,''Oh boy I hope he doesnt know,what we are doing.'' Mizael looks at them. ''Alright Alit and Girag,tell me what are you two doing and why are you two spying on Durbe and Merag?''Mizael asked. Girag then points at Ailt,''Well its Alit's idea,he started with it!'' Alit nods and smiles,''Yes thats right,hey...what!'' Mizael waits for a answer. ''Come on already tell me the truth Alit,what are you planning?'' Mizael asked. **

**Alit sighed,''Well we wanted,to bring Durbe and Merag together as I thought for a date plan.''Alit explained. Mizael was speechless,''Oh really so you two thought,of a love plan.''Mizael replied. ''Yes that what we are doing Mizael,but please dont tell Nasch about it.''Girag said. ''Fine then I wont tell Nasch,and I shall play along this love play.''Alit smiled and hugs Mizael,''Thanks Mizael you are a real friend.'' Mizael then pushes Alit away from him. ''Yeah yeah I know,but there is no reason to hug me.''Mizael said. Girag looked around when he saw Durbe and Merag leaving,''Mizael Alit,look Merag and Durbe are holding hands together.''Girag pointed at that view. Mizael looks and never expected that Durbe has feelings for Merag. **

**At the crystal palace Vector let Nasch go,when Vector starts to have a plan on his own. ''Hehe time for some real fun.''Vector thought. Vector runs off out of the palace,and wants to find out were Mizael hids Tachyon Dragon. ''Now I only need to find out were that dragon is.''Vector said. Vector tries to remember several places here in the barian world,''Hmm lets see were could I hide a dragon?'' Vector then knows it. ''Ah of course in a cave,there must be that dragon of his.'' Vector then heads out. Meanwhile Durbe and Merag were having some time for themselves. **

**Durbe looked at Merag,''Maybe this is my chance,to tell Merag my feelings for her.''Durbe thought. Merag felt that Durbe was looking at her,but she too starts to blush.**

**Merag then wraps her arms around Durbe,''Durbe I.. am glad we have some time for ourself now.''Merag said. Durbe also embraces Merag,and holding her close to him. ''I too agree Merag,and there is luckily nothing that disturbs our moment.''Durbe replied. Alit Girag,and Mizael watched them. Alit hopes this plan cannot fail. Mizael then walks off,as he remembers he had something to do. ''Hey Mizael,were are you going?''Girag asked. Mizael turned around,''Well its time to feed Tachyon Dragon of course.''Mizael answered. Girag nods,''Alright Mizael,we wait for you.''Girag waved. Mizael left them alone for now,even not knowing Vector is there by the cave of Tachyon dragon. **

**To be continued will Vector suceeed to releash Tachyon dragon,and the troubles will start to begin for Alit and Girag. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The fun begins.**

Vector stood in front of the cave of Tachyon Dragon.''Hehe time to get the dragon out of his cave.'' Vector even had a rope in his hands,Tachyon Dragon was waiting for Mizael to show up. The dragon was hungry Vector enters the cave. ''Hi there Tachyon Dragon,you are sure hungry.'' Tachyon Dragon looks at Vector. The dragon looked at the meat,that Vector had in his hand. ''You sure are hungry,here for your Tachyon.'' Vector throws the meat.

Tachyon then ate the meat,as actually he shouldnt take food from strangers. Now Tachyon is distracting with eating,Vector starts to climb on his back. He ties the rope around the dragon's neck. Tachyon dragon felt that Vector pulled ropes on him. ''Go Tachyon Dragon!". Tachyon tries to struggle and roars. ""Grrraarghhh!'' From the distance Mizael heard his dragon,''Oh no Tachyon dragon.'' Mizael runs quickly to the cave. When Mizael runs in the cave,he saw Vector trying to ride Tachyon dragon.

''Vector!''Mizael yelled. Vector then saw Mizael,''Oh crap Mizael.''Vector said. Mizael runs up to Tachyon dragon. Mizael also gets on Tachyon,and stops Vector. ''Thats enough Vector.'' Vector then stops,''Alright I stop..hehe.'' But Vector doesnt listen to Mizael,instead he starts to pull on the rope. ''Graarghhh!'' Tachyon dragon starts to fly. Mizael then tries to stop Vector,''Vector dont do it!''Mizael said. He then grabs Vector's hand. ''Ahh come on Mizael its fun,besides it would be fun to see Durbe will save Merag chan.''Vector replied. Tachyon dragon flies fast out of cave,while Vector is still holding the ropes. ''Hehe riding dragons is fun!'' Mizael must stop Vector before anything happens. Meanwhile at the top of palace both Merag and Durbe were enjoying the view together. ''Its so beautiful view,dont you think Durbe?''Merag asked. Durbe nods,''Indeed Merag,but there is somthing else whats more beautiful is.''Durbe replied. Merag looks at Durbe,''What do you mean Durbe?''Merag asked.

But before Durbe can say it to Merag,what he meant. ""Yay here we come!'' Both Durbe and Merag saw Tacyhon dragon with Vector approaching from the distance . Mizael grabbed tight on Tachyon's untill he starts to slips of his back. ''Arghh not good!'' Mizael then quickly grabbed on Tachyon's tail hanging. ''Graarghhh!'' Durbe and Merag were not amused to see this. ''What the heck is going on here?''Durbe shouted. Even Alit and Girag heard the roar of the dragon. ''Oh hell no Vector is ruining our plan!'' Alit thought.

Tachyon Dragon then goes wild,and tries to get Vector from him off. Durbe and Merag runs away from the dragon. ''We better get away from here,its not safe here!'' Durbe grabs Merag's hand. Together they runned off. Vector tried to calm the dragon,''Hehe calm down Tachyon,please stop!''

But the dragon didnt listen to Vector,instead he starts to fly off and acts like a wild horse to get rid of Vector. Mizael starts to climb back on Tachyon's back. ''I need to calm down Tachyon dragon.'' Mizael thought.

The dragon flies fast up and down,Vector held tight on the ropes. even he lost control of the dragon. ''Oh oh this turns not good out for me.''Vector sweatdropped. Girag and Alit then goes also try to stop Tachyon dragon. Girag summons Giant hand,''Alright lets stop the dragon ride.''

Giant hand stood in Tachyon dragon's way. Alit stood also on giant hand. ''Good thinking Girag,giant hand should be able to stop Tachyon dragon.'' Alit sees them coming,''Girag get ready,they are coming!'' Tachyon dragon approaches them very fast,even he starts to attack everything that stand in his way. Girag orders giant hand to attack. ''Stop him giant hand!''

''Grarrghhhh!''

Giant hand attacks as well but however Tachyon dragon was stronger then giant hand,as Tacyon had 4000 attack points. Giant hand had 2000 attack points. The attack hits giant hand of Tachyon dragon.

''Oh no dammm!'' Then Giant hand was destroyed as Alit and Girag also then lands on Tachyon dragon's back. When they stood up they saw Vector and Mizael.

''Vector we thought that you wont ruin it.''Alit said.

Vector turns around. Vector saw Alit behind him. ''Hehe who said I want to ruin it,I only wants to bring more action in this love play nothing more Alit.'' Vector replied. Mizael let out a sign. ''Well then I end this maddness.''Mizael said. Mizael cuts the ropes and tries to calm Tachyon dragon down by petting him on his head,''Its alright Tachyon,no one will harm you anymore.'' Mizael calms the dragon down. Alit Girag and Vector were

amazed. ''He truly is a great dragon tamer.''Alit thought. Tachyon dragon lands on the ground,Alit Girag jumps of his back. Vector on the other hand also wanted to get of Tachyon Dragon,till the dragon whacks his tail at Vector. ""Aww dont you are a nice dragon.'' And Tachyon dragon sends Vector off flying. ''Arghhh!'' Alit and Girag saw Vector off,''Wow great move Tachyon dragon,serves Vector right.'' Alit said. After everything that trouble was over, to their surprise Nasch showed up to them.

''What was that ruckus all about guys?'' They heard Nasch behind them. Mizael Alit and Girag stoned. Mizael starts to explain,''Well Nasch,its just Vector caused some

trouble for us three,nothing else to worry about Nasch.''Mizael explained. Nasch smiled,''Alright I believe you guys,but keep a strict eye on Vector and no more pranks gott it?'' Nasch replied. The three nods at their leader.

''We understood Nasch.'' they replied. With that Nasch left them alone for now, somewere else Vector landed in the water. ''Ouch that was a wild ride.'' Mizael then looked at Girag and Alit,''Well its better I bring Tachyon Dragon back to his cave,so no more joy rides anymore.'' Mizael then leaves as well with his dragon.

Girag and Alit watched him leaving,and Girag looks at his buddy. "So what next Alit?''Girag asked. Alit thinks,''Hmm alright date was ruined,so we must think for a new plan.'' Alit replied.

**To be continued and if you guys have ideas for me to continue this story,I would love to hear your ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 date in the human world.**

The next day after the first plan failed,both Girag and Alito were thinking of a new plan. Girag was wondering,what they could do next. He looked at Alit that was also thinking of something.

"'Say Alit do you have a new plan?''Girag asked. Alit smirks,and he had indeed something on his mind. Alit then holds out two tickets out of his hand. Girag reconized the tickets.

''Those are tickets from heartland theme park!'' Girag said with excitment.

Alit nods and grins,''Well those tickets arent for us,they are for Durbe and Merag.''Alit said.

''Hehe we will send Durbe,and Merag to Heartland theme park.''Alit replied.

Girag liked the idea of Alit,''Great idea Alit.''

Alit then looked around,if there is no one around here.

''All we need to do is giving Durbe and Merag the tickets.'' Girag agrees with him.,and together they seek for Durbe and Merag again.

But this time they decide to approach Merag alone,while Girag must give the other ticket to Durbe. They were at the palace as they were talking with each other.

''What do you think Merag,what Vector wanted from us?''Durbe asked. Merag shook her head. She self didnt know about it.

''I dont know neither Durbe,but it looked like he wanted to attack us or something.''Merag replied.

Alit looks at Girag,''Girag give Durbe the other ticket,as I give Merag this ticket.''Alit said.

Girag nods,and takes the ticket from Alit. ''Got it Alit,and this time we wont allow any failure.''Girag replied. The two then walks away from the corner,Alit was a bit nervous. Both Durbe and Merag werent first not aware of them. They were into their conversation.

''Ahem hi Durbe and Merag,how is it going?''

Merag and Durbe heard Alit,from behind them not knowing he held the ticket behind his back.

Durbe looks at Alit,''We are fine Alit,and shouldnt you two not collect more numbers?''Durbe asked.

Alit sweatdropped not knowing what he should say,he let Girag know he must give Durbe the other ticket. Girag then also approaches Durbe from behind. Merag saw Girag showing up.

''Hi Girag,why are you sneaking on Durbe?'' Girag stood still and froze,Merag wants to know that badly.

''Ermm I... I..''Girag stumbled. Durbe then turned to Girag. Durbe was staring at Girag,even he too found it odd how Girag behaved.

''Something wrong Girag,you acts weird lately.'' Durbe said.

Girag shook his head,he couldnt hold it any longer. He starts to take out slowly the ticket out of his glove. Durbe and Merag couldnt believe,that Girag shows them a ticket for heartland theme park.

''Here take it you two,and enjoys yourselves" Girag places the ticket in Durbe's hand. Alit sweatdropped.

''Urghh Girag..ugh fine.'' Alit too then gives the other ticket to Merag,Merag takes the ticket from Alit. Merag smiles,''Ermm thanks Alit.''

Alit was glad to hear that,''I thought you two could have some fun together.''

Merag looks at the ticket,''Are you really sure Alit?''She asked.

Alit nods and smiles,''Yes I am sure about it Merag.''Alit replied.

Durbe took the other ticket from Girag,''Thanks you two,but if we go to the human world to have a date who keep a eye on things here?''

Alit had a other idea in mind,''Dont worry Durbe both me and Girag will tell Nasch,that you two are collecting numbers.''

Merag and Durbe were relieved about that,even Girag was relieved too. He thought that Durbe and Merag wont accept the tickets,that they got from the human world.

The plan was now perfect,only they need to make sure that Vector wont ruin it again. plus this time they didnt tell Vector nor Mizael. Even Nasch doesnt know about this.

Alit opens a portal for them,and gives them a sign. ''Go now you two,have some fun in the human world.''Alit said.

Durbe and Merag looked at the portal,they first were not sure about this. Girag couldnt longer let them standing still. In fact he want too that they should spend time together. Merag looked at Alit,and he gives her sign to go.

Without hestitation Durbe and Merag goes into the portal,and Girag looked at Alit again.

''So they took the bait,whats next Alit?'' Girag asked.

Alit smirks and also looked at his friend. Girag saw in Alit's eyes a naughty look on his face. Girag could know what his buddy was planning next.

''We will go after them,and to see how Durbe has fun with Merag of course Girag.''Alit replied. But before they go to spy on Durbe and Merag,they must first go to Nasch.

Alit and Girag heads to the throne,were Nasch was sitting. Nasch saw Alit and Girag coming towards him. Nasch smiled at them. Of course Alit bowed for him,even Girag as well. Nasch then stood up from his throne.

''Alit Girag do you two know,were Merag and Durbe went?''Nasch asked.

Alit knew that Nasch would say that,he is always protective of his dear sister. So Alit needs to tell a small lie to Nasch.

''Well Nasch I heard,that they went to the human world to collect numbers.''Alit replied. Nasch then looks at Girag,''Is that true Girag?''

Girag nods,''Yes Nasch,but dont worry Alit and I will go to the human world as well.''Girag replied.

Alit hopes that Nasch gives them the order to go to the human world,Nasch agrees what Girag just said. Girag looked at Nasch waiting for what he will say. Nasch looked at them both.

''Alright you two go, and support Durbe and Merag on their mission.''Nasch spoke.

Alit and Girag nods,and smiles at Nasch. ''We wont fail you Nasch,you can count on us.''Alit replied.

''Then go now Girag and Alit,make sure Merag comes safe back.''Nasch reminded Alit.

Alit nods and was glad that Nasch believed in that small lie of his,now nothing really can go wrong. Girag opens this time the portal,Alit went in first to the portal.

Nasch watched them leaving,untill Nasch starts to wonder about something. ''I hope they will be alright,and why is Merag always be with Durbe lately?''Nasch thought.

Nasch crossed his arms,he cant inmagine the thought if this is true that Durbe might loves his sister dearly.

''No it cant be possible or it might be true?''

Meanwhile in the human world at Heartland theme park,Durbe and Merag were looking at each attractions.

Merag and Durbe were thinking wich they should go in first,Merag had her eyes on the coaster. ''Say Durbe should we go to the crystalk view coaster?''

She pointed at it,Durbe looked at the coaster as he wasnt really sure about it. But Durbe doesnt want her let know he doesnt like wild rides.

''Alright Merag lets go.'' Both they go to the coaster and were lucky,as there was not much people going to the coaster. Merag and Durbe gets the first wagon.

Before the coaster starts both Girag and Alit arrived,as Girag was excited as well. So many people had fun. While Girag was excited,Alit looks around to see were Durbe and Merag were.

''Hmm were are Durbe and Merag gone to?''Alit thought.

Girag too looked for them,there were so many attractions here in the park. He saw also many food stands and resturants but no sign of Durbe and Merag. Alit looked at Girag. Girag looked at Alit as well,and together they start to look around in the amusement park.

During their search they passed by the crystal view coaster,as Alit wasnt paying attention of it. Girag however stops and saw people are going to to the coaster at the moment. Girag looked closer at it.

When he approached it he saw Merag and Durbe having fun in the coaster,Girag then calls Alit back.

''Alit I found them,they are in the coaster!''Girag shouted.

Alit stood still and he turns around,''Really they are in the coaster?''Alit replied.

Alit starts to look at the coaster,and starts to get interrested in it. He looked at Girag. Girag had the same thing in mind,they both runs up to the attraction.

They both took the third wagon and sitting in it,untill it was time to start the ride.

''Tight your seat belts Alit,time for the ride.''Girag said.

Alit nods and made his belt tight as possible,and he was also excited he was never in a roller coaster before. The wagon starts to move fast,Girag and Alit smiled at each other. During the first wagon were Durbe and Merag are sitting in are enjoying the ride as well.

Merag held tight on Durbe as the they reaches the loop,Durbe blushed. And he could see that Merag had fun.

''Ahaha this is fun isnt it Durbe?''Merag asked.

Durbe nods and he held tight on her,''Indeed this is fun.''Durbe replied. The ride continues for them. Both they liked the speed of the coaster,just like the others enjoy the ride. Durbe and Merag together enjoys it very much,even their ride is almost reaching its end.

Wagon three starts to catch up with them as Girag was enjoying as well,Alit felt the kick holding tight on Girag. They nearly forget they should keep a eye on Durbe and Merag. Not having fun for themselves.

''Yeah bring it on!'' Alit shouted.

After some minutes later the ride ended for Durbe and Merag,they stepped out of the wagon. Merag and Durbe were walking away from the coaster,looking for what they want to go next.

Durbe looks at her and smiles,''Were would you like to do next?''Durbe asked.

Merag then thinks,''Hmm let me see...'' Merag looked around for other attractions. She then spots a restrurant.

Merag blushed a bit,''How about we eat something?'' She suggested.

Durbe nods and agrees as he was indeed a bit starting to get hungry,''Alright I pay.''Durbe replied. And so both they are making their way to the resturant while Girag and Alit were still enjoying the ride. Losing sight of Durbe and Merag.

After all they promised Nasch,that nothing should happen to Merag.

Later Girag and Alit's ride ended,Alit had enjoyed the fun. Girag too liked the ride but he had a feeling they forgot something they should do,Girag realizes he and Alit lost sight of Durbe and Merag again.

''Man that was a awsome ride.''Alit laughed. Girag didnt wanted to interrupt his friend's mood. But he then looked around again,but no Durbe and Merag to be seen. Girag then tips on Alit's shoulder.

""Hey Alit.''Girag said. Alit then stops to laugh,and turns his attention back to Girag. Even Alit is it then getting clear,that they were forgetting something. Alit sweatdrops.

''Alit..werent we responsible to look after Merag?''Girag said.

Alit was stunned and nods in agreement,they were so into the ride that they forgot to follow Durbe and Merag. Alit then tries to calm down,even he hates to admit it. As it was his fault that they lost sight of them.

''I know Girag..but this time we will find them again.''Alit replied.

**To be continue will Girag and Alit able to spy on Merag and Durbe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 Date in human world part 2**

After Alit and Girag lost sight of Durbe and Merag,both Alit and Girag were searching for them. Girag starts to get hungry from walking for hours. Alit too was getting hungry as well.

''Alit lets eat something Alit.''Girag asked. Alit nods and agrees with his buddy.

''Alright Girag,let s have some teroyaki by that stand over there.''Alit pointed. Girag looked at the stand. Then they make their way to the stand,Alit loves teroyaki very much. Girag and Alit orders two portions for them. The man looked at them,that was making the teroyaki.

"'Whats might it be boy?'' he asked. Alit doesnt liked he called him like that. Girag laughed a bit about it. ''Hehe that was funny.''Girag thought. Alit then orders.

''Two teroyaki for me,and for my friend.''Alit replied.

The man nods,''Alright boy.'' He starts to cook for them,Alit and Girag waits for their order. Untill a hour of waiting the man was done with cooking. The man hands them their order. Alit smiled and payed,and so they continues to search for Merag and Durbe. Girag ate his teroyaki and Alit as well.

''Maybe they went also to a resturant as well who knows.''Alit said. Girag nods and looks around while walking,and speaking of the devil. They saw Durbe and Merag indeed coming out a resturant.

''Alit look there they are!''Girag said.

Alit froze and decides to hide behind a wall,and dragging Girag as well. Girag knew that they shouldnt be seen by them.

''That was close Alit.''

While they were looking from the corner,Durbe starts to get the feeling being watched slowly. Merag looks at Durbe,''Is something wrong Durbe?''Merag asked.

Durbe looked at the corner and he saw nothing,he turns his attention back to Merag.

''No there is nothing wrong,I just thought we were being watched maybe it was just my inmagination.''Durbe replied.

Alit and Girag went quickly away from the corner,and hides into a other spot. They saw that Durbe and Merag are now walking away from their sight. Quickly they take the chase on them again,but this time they must be careful.

Durbe still was a bit nervous around her,and he looks around which attraction she would like to go next. Durbe saw many couples as well having much fun together,and Merag stops when they passed the ferris wheel.

Durbe could know what she wanted next,and he looks at her.

''You want into the ferris wheel right?''Durbe asked.

She nods,and Durbe likes how she smiles like that at him. She and Durbe goes next to the Ferris wheel. and they had luck they didnt had to wait long till they get in. They sat together next to each other.

Merag enjoyed the view of the park,while Durbe looks at her. He starts to get some thoughts about her since he is actually on a date with her.

''This time I must tell it her.''Durbe thought.

Merag then starts to notice that Durbe was a bit quiet,and looks at him. She places her hand on his hand. Durbe blushed a bit.

''Durbe why are you so quiet?''Merag asked.

Durbe then looks at her,he could hold longer his feelings for her he must tell it her right now. He gathers his courage together.

''Merag.. I love you very much..''Durbe confessed.

Merag was speechless but also on the other hand she starts to blush as well,she too was also glad he confessed his feelings for her.

''I love you too Durbe,you are always so nice and sweet to me that's what I love about you Durbe.''Merag replied while blushing. Durbe was a bit stunned of her compliment about him.

Both they stared at each other in the eyes for a while. Until the Ferris wheel stood still for a brief moment,Merag and Durbe enjoyed their moment together.

Meanwhile Alit and Girag spotted them again,and they saw that Merag is about to give Durbe a kiss. Alit and Girag used a telescope to get a good view of them.

Alit enjoys that sight he wanted to see,even Girag watched them kissing.

''Aww I love it when they are kissing like that,whad do you think Alit?''Girag asked.

Alit nods in agreement and he smirks a bit as well,he thought that their plan worked prefectly.

Durbe and Merag kissed each other for the first time before the ferris wheel starts to move again,Durbe felt great to kiss her just like she did. wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a minute they broke the kiss and Durbe blushed madly after it. Merag too blushed as well. She smiles at him,and she hugs him tight to her.

Durbe smiles too and returns the hug as well back,and then they sat down again.

Merag then glomps on his arm,to make Durbe more blush.

''Durbe I am so glad that we could have a date together.''Merag said.

Durbe agrees,but he must not forget that actually Alit and Girag did that for them.

''I am glad too Merag,but we must thank Girag and Alit for that .''Durbe replied.

Merag knows it untill she starts to think about how they should thank Alit and Girag ,after all they are the ones gave them the tickets for her and Durbe.

Later the ferris wheel ride ends or them,both they get out and walks hand in hand . Durbe and Merag were then heading to a bench to have a break before they go to a third attraction.

While sitting on the bench Durbe was thinking about something,and Merag was also something up too. Durbe looked how people especially couples that they give someone a present.

''Say Merag dont you think,that we should give Alit and Girag something for them as a little thanks?''Durbe asked.

''Hmm let me think,what do they like for a present.''Merag replied.

She looks at a curtain different stands,and she cant think of anything they would like. Even Durbe was also looking around,and they both dont know what they should give Alit and Girag.

Merag stood up and looked at Durbe,''Maybe we can get some Teroyaki for them.''Merag said.

Durbe nods and he knew it was what Girag and Alit would please them.

''Good idea Merag,let us buy some for them on our way back.''Durbe replied.

**To be continued for chapter 7 date in human world part 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 date in human world part 3**

Durbe and Merag's date hasnt ended yet as they wants to see fireworks tonight.

Both are heading to the place were the fireworks is later to be seen at the tower. Durbe looks at the tower.

''So here will it be huh?''Durbe thought.

Merag too looked at the tower and she was excited to see them. Durbe was also thinking what the others was doing,he hoped that Vector didnt figured out that he is dating Merag.

Merag turns her attention back to Durbe and givs him a shoulder tap,''Dont worry Durbe nothing can ruin our date.''Merag said.

Durbe nods in agreement,and Merag smiled at him. She couldnt wait to see the fireworks. But before the time will be announced for that. Durbe and Merag walked a bit further around the heartland theme park.

During their walk Merag noticed the teriyaki stand. ''Oh there is that stand that sells Teriyaki.''Merag said.

Durbe looked at the stand too,and of course they now have the time to buy a bag full of teriyaki meat balls for Girag and Alit.

Merag walks to the stand and she looks the the menu board,''Hmm what should we buy?''Merag thought.

Durbe too looked at the menu board,and saw many special meals that was very cheap for today. Durbe was also thinking,what Alit and Girag loves to eat.

The other man noticed Durbe and Merag,''Say what's might it be young lady?''The man asked. Merag looked at the man,and she smiled.

''Well sir we are first looking,what we want to order.''She replied.

''Aliright take your time.'' Untill Durbe saw Teriyaki burgers on the menu.

He takes a close look on it,and he takes his money out. ''We would like to order some teriyaki meat balls,and two Teriyaki burgers please.''Durbe orderd.

The man nods and noted the order,''Alright teriyaki meatballs and two teriyaki burgers.'' he replied. Merag heard that Durbe has already orderd someting for them.

''Good idea Durbe,Alit and Girag will be glad with the meat balls and burgers.''Merag said.

Durbe always knew that Alit and Girag ate that stuff for life,even he actually told them not to eat too much of it because of the sauce on the meat.

While they are waiting till the order is down,they both sat on the bench. Durbe and Merag looked at the other people slowly gathering at the tower for the fireworks.

And there were also some couples that held hands.

''So many couples here,they sure wants to see the fireworks too.''Merag said.

Durbe too agreed and he looked one more time at the ticket, when he took a closer look on it. On the ticket was to see that it was a dating event today in heartland theme park.

''Hmm thats why there are many couples here,and the fireworks has a shape of a big heart.''Durbe thought. Some minutes later the man was done with making their order.

''Its done now!'' Durbe stood up from the bench and walks back to the stand.

''Thanks mister.''Durbe took it and paid,He returns back to Merag as she was waiting for him.

She too stood up from the bench and she walks up to Durbe,''Now thats settled..'' But before she could finish her line a other announcement came.

''Dear visitors over 5 minutes will the firework show start.''The announcer said.

Both Durbe and Merag looked at each other,''We better head back to the tower,or else we lose our first seats.''Durbe suggested.

Merag nods and quickly they runs back to the tower.

Meanwhile Alit and Girag were at the tower as well,when Alit and Girag were safeguarding the seats for Durbe and Merag.

While Girag looks out for Durbe and Merag, he hopes that they will come back in time. Even Alit cannot wait longer for them,as many people are slowly more coming to get seats.

''Girag do you see them coming?''Alit asked.

Girag turns around and looked at Alit,untill he heard footsteps from the distance.

''I see them Alit,now its our sign to get out of here before they see us.''Girag replied.

Alit stood quick up and runs up to Girag,and he too wanted to see if it was true that they are coming. Alit sweatdrops and looked around,were they could hide.

Girag too was thinking to not let him being seen as well.

Alit starts to panic a bit,Girag too was nervous untill he luckily finds a sort of a abandon trenchcoat. Girag then took it and put the trenchcoat on,for Alit he puts on him a monster costume.

Girag calms Alit down and gives him a costume,Alit takes it and he looked at it.

''Hmm not really my thing to wear it,but alright I will sure look silly with it.''Alit complained. Girag looked at him.

''Dont whine Alit,its just for a brief moment or do you want to be seen?''Girag said.

Alit let out a groan,''Fine then.'' He puts the costume on. Girag tried not to laugh as it was a rainbow kuriboh costume. Alit noticed that Girag was almost laughing,he gave Girag a little push.

''Hey dont laugh Girag,its not funny.''Alit whined. Girag then stops to laugh.

At the meantime Merag and Durbe entered the tower as well. Merag runned ahead fas as she can back to their seats,she runned so fast that she bumps suddenly into Girag.

''Umpf ..sorry...''Merag said . Girag turned quickly around and sweatdropped,he forgot he wasnt wearing a sunglasses and a hat to full disguse himself. Merag then looks up to her surprise it was Girag in front of her.

''Girag..what are you doing here?''Merag asked. Girag was stunned and didnt knew what he should say.

''Oh crap she reconized me,ermm well I was only checking if you two had fun.''Girag answered. Durbe too approached them he too was surprised to see Girag,and Alit however was good disguised in a rainbow kuriboh costume.

And some kids were there too,they spots Alit in the rainboh kuriboh costume. One random kid points at him.

''look there is rainbow Kuriboh!''The kid said and runs up to Alit,Alit of course had sadly to act in order to let himself not to be seen by Durbe.

Durbe and Merag nods,''Alright Girag thanks and we bought for you and Alit some snacks,I hope you love it.''Merag gives Girag the bag.

Girag takes it and smiles at them. Merag and Durbe then were sitting on their place. Girag looked at them.

''Well I leave you two alone now..hehe.''Girag said. Merag smiles and Durbe too was thankful to him.

''Thanks for this date Girag and thank Alit as well,if you see him.''Durbe replied.

Girag nods and was relived. ''I will tell it him.''Girag then left and was looking around.

Speaking of Alit Girag didnt saw his buddy around,he only saw in the corner kids playing as well. And then finally the firework show begins Girag started to search for Alit.

''Alit buddy were did you go of a sudden?''Girag wondered. Not knowing that Alit was actually buried under the kids that wanted to play with him.

''Arghh please let go of me...!''Alit said.

**To be continued. **


	8. Chapter 8 returning from their date

**Chapter 8**

Durbe and Merag watched the beautiful fireworks and they saw in the sky a heart shaped firework. Merag was amazed of it,and Durbe too.

''The heart shape is wonder dont you think Durbe?''Merag asked.

Durbe nods and smiles at her Durbe would like to hold her hand again,he even started to blush a bit again.

Merag then too blushed a bit too and she then places her hand on his hand.

Durbe then blushed more and placed his hand as well on hers.

They both were sitting close to each other and enjoys the show very much,Durbe looked at Merag's beautiful eyes. She looked at Durbe's eyes too.

''Merag your eyes are so beautiful like the stars.''Durbe told her.

That makes Merag blush more madly at him,she hugs him close to her even wrapping her arms around him.

''Oh Durbe you are flattering me,and you are so sweet to me.''Merag replied.

Durbe starts to stroke her hair a bit causing Merag to like him a bit,she then moved closer to him and rest's her head on his shoulder.

Durbe let her rest for a bit and they continued to watch the fireworks together.

Even finally when the fireworks gets interresting for the kids that were playing with Alito,they left him alone for now.

Alito gets up and let out a sign of relief till Girag came to him,he saw his buddy was a bit annoyed with this act.

''Finally you came Girag,but you had helped me earlier.''Alito said.

Girag looked at him and sweat dropped and hands him the food as a apologize,Alito takes it and he was glad after all he got hungry again.

''Well thanks Girag I got a bit hungry for now,but lets eat together shall we?''Alito asked.

Girag's stomach answered for him,and Girag and Alito both laughed.

''Yeah Alito..lets eat now its still warm.''Girag answered and both didnt knew it was a bit to much for them.

Meanwhile in the Barian world Vector was wondering were Durbe Alito Merag and Girag went to. He was bored and he wants to have some fun,in order to see Durbe and Merag kissing each other for once.

''Geez I want some fun,maybe they are in the human world of course hehe.''Vector thought.

Mizael then showed up behind Vector and saw he was something up into,Mizael doesnt like it that Vector wants to ruin it again.

''Vector just let them be,and I know what you want.''Mizael said.

Vector quickly turned around and sees Mizael behind him,he sweatdrops a bit.

He gave Vector a annoyed look,Vector then also glared at Mizael as well untill he was not looking at Mizael's eyes no he slowly gets a prank in his mind.

Mizael then saw that look in his eyes,he didnt liked that look of him. He rather would give Vector a punch in his face.

''What are you now planning Vector,and dont tell me you have something stupid on your mind again.''Mizael said.

Vector smirked at him.

''Say Mizael you are fitting enough to play as Merag hehe.''Vector replied.

Mizael was speechless and stunned,''What!.'' Mizael said.

Vector laughed and give him a smile,Mizael however doesnt want this and he decided to walk away from Vector.

Vector then blocks his way,''Ah come on Mizael it would be fun.''Vector said.

Mizael then pushed Vector away from him,''No way Vector I wont do that.''Mizael denied.

He leaves and he too heads to the human world,leaving Vector alone.

Vector sighed and he wanted to see that how Mizael would act as Merag.

''Oh boy Mizael is no fun,well then I think of something else.''Vector thought.

At the Heartland theme park after hours the firework show has ended,Durbe and Merag had enjoyed it very much. What Durbe didnt knew was that Merag had fallen asleep close against his chest.

Durbe blushed and stroked her back,and Merag was a bit tired of their amazing date together.

''Its better time we go back home now.''Durbe thought.

Durbe stand up and takes Merag in his arms,he scooped her up tight close to him.

Merag wraps her arms around him in her sleep,she was so tired that she didnt knew that Durbe was carrying her.

''Durbe..you are so noble and gentle.''Merag mumbled in her sleep.

Durbe let out a small chuckle and find it kinda cute,how she was sleeping in his arms like that.

''Rest a bit for now dear Merag.''Durbe whispered to her and outside the park,both Alito and Girag ate to much of the food.

Thet started to have a stomachache from it, Alito stood up from the bench.

''Arghh too much food,we better go back too to barian world.''Alito said.

Girag too stood up and nods,''Yeah..urghh I need some rest too better never eat to much again.''Girag groaned.

They opened a portal and went into it,traveling through the dimension.

During heading to barian world the food caused to much stomache,that Alito too felt restless and a bit sick.

''Urggh we need to hold on..''Alito thought.

And they werent alone heading back to Barian world,Durbe was heading back too with Merag still in his arms.

Durbe looked at her sweet face,and he loved it when Merag held him tight during traveling.

''She better wake up quickly,before Nasch will think that something happend to her.''Durbe said to himself.

Luckily near the portal to Barian world Merag wakes up,and she blushed seeing Durbe was carrying her in his arms.

''Ah that was a nice sleep,arghh Durbe was you carrying the whole time?''Merag asked in a sleepy tone.

Durbe looked at her and nods,''Yes you fell asleep during the show.''Durbe answered.

Merag blushed and felt a bit shame,''I am sorry that I fel alsleep that you had to carry me.''Merag apologized.

''You dont need to apologize Merag,it doesnt matter its no problem I am always by your side Merag.''Durbe ressured her.

By Durbe's comforting words it makes her feel so safe by her gentle knight,and she embraces him more.

Durbe returns the embrace as well.

Later they arrived back to Barian world were Nasch were waiting for their return.

He hopes that they collected some number cards from their mission,but hat he didnt knew was that Durbe and Merag were on a date.

Durbe arrived with her back to the crystal palace and puts her down.

Merag smiled at Durbe untill she gets a curtain feeling about something in her mind,a sort feeling how will her brother reacter if he finds their secret out.

Durbe looked at her,''Dont worry Merag I am sure he wont find it out yet.''Durbe replied pulling her close to him.

Merag placed her head agaist his chest,she knew that Durbe is her love in her life and she didnt care if her brother likes it or not.

But one day he will find it out sooner or later,and when that day comes she will explain it to him.

**To be continued**


End file.
